


"So you started without me?“

by amosanguis



Series: they came for the sexy times, they stayed because they died [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Benncest, Horror, Implied Drugging of OC, M/M, OTP: a captain and his brother, Sibling Incest, short scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first one had been an accident – a guy who had called Jamie three names too many before Jordie had finally snapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"So you started without me?“

-z-

 

Jamie digs his teeth into his brother’s neck.

“Fuck,” Jordie whispers, “ _fuck_ , **_Jamie_**.”

 

-x-

 

The first one had been an accident – a guy who had called Jamie three names too many before Jordie had finally snapped.

Jamie had helped him hide the body.

 

-

 

The second one, Jamie lured in.  Had grinned and pulled the other boy in with a smile.

“I’ve got something special for us,” Jamie had said, leading the kid into his room with a hand on his cock and Jordie waiting just behind the door.

(There’s blood on the wall and Jamie pulls Jordie in, begs, “Fuck me right now, god, Jordie, _please_.”)

 

-

 

The third one doesn’t happen until Jamie’s in the NHL and Jordie is, too, sometimes.  They kill a passerby who asks Jamie for an autograph and then for a blow job.

Still covered in blood, Jamie pulls Jordie’s shirt off.

 

-x-

 

“So, you started without me,” Jamie says.

The team’s in Pittsburgh and Jordie already has someone unconscious on their bed.

“You were taking too long,” Jordie answers, running a sharpener over his preferred knife.  Jamie smiles and ducks down for a swift kiss.  Then he’s taking the knife from Jordie and straddling the person in their bed.

They only have a handful of hours before the game – time that, once Jamie is done slicing, Jordie will use to dispose of the body.

Then they’ll take their naps and then it’ll be game time.

If they stay overnight in Pittsburgh, Jamie’ll beg Jordie to fuck him; if they don’t, Jamie will quietly complain about having to wait until they were both back in Dallas.

Either way, Jamie delights in the time spent _waiting_ – enjoys the thrill of having something _waiting_ for him at the end of the day.

 

-x-

 

(They’re never caught.)

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
